the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting Tiger and Fievel Mousekwitz/Kiki and Tombo Get to Know Each Other
(Elsewhere in the deeper part of the forest, Satsuki’s group continued on until they looked around cautiously) Satsuki: I got a bad feeling about this part of the forest. Mei: It’s dark and creepy. Kanta: Not to mention strange. Pinocchio: I may not know it, but it’ll get darker than lighter here. Satsuki: I suppose. Kanta: Do you think we’ll encounter wild animals? B.E.N.: Probably. Jiminy: Animals that eat insects like me? B.E.N.: Some, but mostly lions, tigers, and bears. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Lions? Pinocchio and Jiminy: Tigers? B.E.N.: And bears. Satsuki: Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! (Suddenly, she got an idea) Satsuki: I got an idea! Pinocchio: What? Satsuki: This part of the forest is creepy, right? (The group nods) Satsuki: So, we can just calm ourselves and move along, chanting “Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my.” Mei: (Realizing) That way, we can get out of here. B.E.N.: Take it away, Satsuki! (Satsuki clears her throat and started) Satsuki: Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! (Then the group began to chant slowly and then quickly as they hurry along the Yellow Brick Road) Satsuki’s group: Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! (Suddenly, something orange lunged out at B.E.N., knocking him down, much to the group’s shock) Pinocchio: What the…?! (The figure revealed himself to be an orange-furred cat with a big furry tail, a black nose, a light orange spot on his belly, and dark orange spots on his paws, and wearing a purple short-sleeved shirt with a dark purple T letter and dark purple neck and sleeve rims. He hissed at B.E.N., and then noticing Satsuki’s group, he lunged at them, making them run out of the way as B.E.N. recovered and ran back to them in concern. The cat panted savagely and then got tough) Cat: Put them up, put them up! (He shadowboxes, much to the group’s fear now turning to confusion) Cat: I, the brave feline, Tiger, won’t let any of you pull any tricks on me! I got the claws of a cat! (Realizing while acting tough) Tiger: What am I saying? I am a cat. (The group got confused) Satsuki’s group: Uh…? (Yuki suddenly barked at him, briefly startling Tiger, but he got tough towards her. Satsuki noticed Tiger got briefly scared, despite trying to act tough) Tiger: Watch it! (Hisses) Try that again you, and you are ga-lue! (He pounces at Yuki, but she ran back to Satsuki. Seeing Tiger walking up to her tough-like, Satsuki held Yuki protectively) Satsuki: I see that my dog here actually scared you. Tiger: (Scoffs) I’m not scared. Just reacted. (He grabs Yuki’s face up to him and Satsuki got angry) Satsuki: Don’t touch her! (She smacks him across the face, making him release Yuki and then to the group’s surprise, except an angry Satsuki, Tiger started to cry like a baby) Satsuki: Shame on you! Tiger: (Crying) Why did you do that for? I didn’t hurt that dog! Satsuki: Well, you tried to. It’s bad enough you lunged at B.E.N. here, but grabbing my little dog here…! Tiger: (Crying) But you didn’t have to go and hit me! (He pulls his tail up and wiped his tears away while burying his face in its fur with it as he continued crying) Tiger: (Crying) Is my nose bleeding? Satsuki: No! (Suddenly, a mouse came out and went up between Tiger and Satsuki’s group) Mouse: Wait! (The group noticed him and got confused while Tiger stopped crying and recognized him casually. The mouse is brown furred with a peach colored face, a pink nose, blue eyes, and wearing a red long-sleeved tunic-like shirt, a dark red belt, a big blue messenger hat, and dark blue pants) Tiger: Hey, Fievel. Satsuki’s group: Fievel? Satsuki: What’s going on here? (Fievel spoke up on Tiger’s behalf) Fievel: I ask of you to forgive Tiger. He was just trying to prove that he’s not a coward by picking a fight. Tiger: (Sadly) It’s true. I am a coward. I have no courage at all. I mean, look at the circles under my eyes! I haven’t slept in weeks sometimes unless Fievel slept with me! B.E.N.: Why not count sheep? Tiger: (Sadly) That’s no good. I’m afraid of them. (He cries in his tail again as Satsuki’s group suddenly felt guilty and sympathetic towards him as he calmed his crying down) Satsuki: We all had no idea. Fievel: Tiger and I are partners and I wish to become the best partner ever to help him out in battles against evil enemies. Ask Tiger. Kanta: (To Tiger) Is that true? (A short pause as Tiger stopped crying slowly) Tiger: (Sniffles, then nods) Yes. That’s Fievel’s dream, like my dream is to become brave and have courage. (Satsuki turned to the group) Satsuki: Huddle. (They huddled and talked quietly while Tiger and Fievel waited patiently) Satsuki: (Whispering) I feel sorry for him already. Jiminy: (Whispering) Me too. (The group agreed quietly as well) Satsuki: (Whispering) And if we’d known, I wouldn’t have hit him. B.E.N.: (Whispering) So, why don’t we let them tag along with us? Pinocchio: (Whispering) They got dreams like us. Satsuki: (Whispering) I don’t see why not. Kanta: (Whispering) I agree. Mei: (Whispering) Here, here. (They turned to Fievel and Tiger and spoke normally) Satsuki: We were talking, as you both saw, right? Satsuki’s group: Yeah, right? Fievel and Tiger: Yes. Satsuki: Why not come with us to Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz himself? Kanta: We’re going there with dreams of our own as well. Mei: Mine, Satsuki, Yuki, and Kanta’s dream is to get back home to Kansas. Pinocchio: And I’m asking for a brain. Jiminy: And me to become the best conscience ever. B.E.N.: And I’m asking for a heart. Satsuki: So we’re sure the Wizard will give you courage and make you the best partner ever. Fievel: (In a hopeful happy voice) Really? (The group nods) Tiger: (Getting happy) That’s very nice of you. No one ever wanted to help me, except Fievel. Fievel: That’s right. All the animals would do is pick on him for being a scaredy-cat. Kanta: Then, we’ll make you brave like both a lion and a dog instead, for a cat. Tiger: Thank you. And if I had courage, well…. (He begins singing) Tiger: Yes, life is sad, believe me, missy When you’re born to be a sissy Without the vim and verve Fievel: (Agreeing) That’s unfortunately true. Tiger: But I could change my habits Nevermore be scared of rabbits If I only had the nerve I’m afraid there’s no denyin’ I’m just a dandelion A fate I don’t deserve But I could show my prowess Be like a lion, not a mow-wess If I only had the Nerve (He winks at Fievel, who giggled) Fievel: (Giggles a bit) No offence taken. Tiger: Oh, I’d be in my stride A king down to the core I would roar the way I never roared before And then I’d nyah and roar some more (On “Nyah,” he playfully raised his fur up briefly, making Fievel and the group giggle, and Tiger smiled with them) Tiger: I would show the dinosaurus Who’s king around the fores’ A king he’d better serve Why with my regal breezer I could be another Caeser If I only had the nerve I’d be brave as a blizzard (Then the others joined in) B.E.N.: I’d be gentle as a lizard Pinocchio: I’d be clever as a gizzard Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: If the Wizard is a Wizard Who would serve? Pinocchio: Then I’m sure to get a brain Jiminy: (On “A brain") A brain B.E.N.: A heart Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: A home Tiger and Fievel: The nerve (They then march along down the Yellow Brick Road together) Satsuki’s group: We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Elsewhere in the same forest, Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo continued their trek down the Yellow Brick Road talking with each other, apparently getting to know each other) Kiki: So, you dream of becoming a mechanic besides finding the lost princess? Tombo: Yes. On flying things. Kiki: Like planes? Tombo: Yes. And of course, magic flying broomsticks. (Seeing her broomstick, Kiki smiled and nods) Kiki: I sure hope you’ll accomplish your dream with the Wizard’s help, as well as with King Phillip and Queen Aurora’s help. Jiji: My sentiments exactly. Tombo: Thanks. And I sure hope you’ll find your real past you told me you don’t know about. Kiki: Yeah. I only vaguely saw as a baby two mysterious people staring down at me with gentle smiles. And then the next thing I knew growing up, is living with my mother in the tower. Tombo: (Nods in an understanding way) Hmm…. (Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching them from behind) Jiji: What’s that? Kiki: I don’t know, but that can’t be good. Tombo: Stay behind me. (Kiki and Jiji goes behind Tombo for protection as he stood his ground, ready to protect Kiki and Jiji as the footsteps got closer) Coming up: Satsuki’s group and Kiki’s group finally meet and learning of the same goal they’re after, decide to team up and then meet up with a certain group of five green-skinned teens looking shifty towards them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies